In recent years, the use of portable electronic devices to gather, store and/or process information has become increasingly popular. Portable devices are sized such that a user can easily carry the devices to different locations. For instance, portable computers permit users to conduct word processing, computations, spreadsheet analysis, etc. while traveling or at remote locations. Personal data assistants (PDAs) allow users to store electronically personal and business information in an organized fashion. Such information may be subsequently downloaded to a main database. Retail stores and warehouses often use portable data gathering devices (e.g., mobile data terminals or simply "mobile terminals") in order to keep track of inventory or replenish stock. Furthermore, such portable devices are often used by delivery personal and insurance inspectors to gather data at field locations in order to reduce the amount of paper which is utilized and to increase efficiency in recording data.
As for information which is stored in the portable devices, oftentimes it is desirable to transfer such information eventually to a network host computer, a printer and/or a main storage device. For example, inventory data stored within a plurality of different mobile terminals can be transferred to a central computer which processes the data to determine ordering information, etc. Such transfer of information is usually carried out in either of two ways. One way is to connect the portable device directly to a local area network (LAN) supporting a host computer and other devices so as to form a direct physical path through which the information is transferred. Another, and increasingly popular, method of transferring the information is to equip the portable devices with wireless transceivers through which the portable devices can remain in wireless contact with devices connected to the LAN.
Nevertheless, even portable devices which support wireless transfer are often physically connected to the LAN via a docking station for purposes of obtaining high speed transfer of information. As an example, a mobile terminal may need to upload or download large information files to/from a host computer or printer connected to the LAN. Such large files can take an unacceptably long period of time if such information were to be transferred via a wireless transceiver. Typical wireless data transmission rates for commercial mobile terminals are on the order of 1 Mbps compared to approximately 10 Mbps available with a direct physical connection to the LAN.
In order to allow for direct communication between a portable device and a LAN, special processing of the information is necessary to convert the data into a format capable of being transmitted and received over the LAN. Such special processing is typically carried out by a circuit referred to as a network interface or network controller. Currently, network controllers for such portable devices are often in the form of a PCMCIA card. Upon inserting such a PCMCIA card into the portable device, a user is required to re-boot the portable device in order to initialize properly and activate the network controller. In addition, the user is required to connect the PCMCIA card to the LAN via a telephone plug type jack.
Unfortunately, the use of a PCMCIA card to serve as a network controller for interfacing the circuitry within the portable device with the LAN has several disadvantages. For instance, PCMCIA cards are very thin and combining a telephone sized jack with the card often involves special connections which are delicate in nature and prone to breaking. Also, as is mentioned above the user must re-boot the portable device in order to initialize and activate the network controller. This presents a burden on the user as it typically requires that the user save all open files and/or close any open applications running on the portable device prior to rebooting. The user must then wait for the rebooting process to be completed.
Furthermore, the PCMCIA card occupies a slot in the portable device at least during such time as the device is connected to the LAN. As a result, other peripheral PCMCIA devices such as modems, wireless transceivers, etc. are prevented from occupying the same slot during such times.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings with portable devices, there is a strong need in the art for a portable device which can be connected more readily to a LAN. More particularly, there is a strong need in the art for a portable device and method which does not require connection of the portable device to a LAN controller prior to connection to the LAN. Furthermore, there is a strong need in the art for such a portable device and method which does not require that the device be rebooted upon being physically connected to the LAN.